Dans leurs réalités
by MinouC
Summary: Suite à une erreur Harry et Hermione sont envoyés à l'époque des Maraudeurs… Harry rencontrera ses parents… même si tout semble parfaits, retourner dans le passé n'est qu'une énorme erreur…
1. Default Chapter

> > > **Dans leurs réalitée**
>>> 
>>> ****
>>> 
>>> **Résum : **Suite à une erreur Harry et Hermione sont envoyés à l'époque des Maraudeurs… Harry rencontrera ses parents… même si tout semble parfaits, retourner dans le passé n'est qu'une énorme erreur…
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> **Note de l'auteur :** Voici mon premier chapitre dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> **Chapitre 1**
>>> 
>>> **Une révision qui tourne mal !**
>>> 
>>> Hermione suivait avec énormément d'intention le cours de potions. Même si elle haïssait plus que tout son professeur, il fallait reconnaître que cette potion était très intéressante. Si on la buvait on pouvait voir, un moment du passé de notre choix, enfin pas totalement, des choses ne peuvent pas être révélé. Le professeur Rogue, avait préciser qu'une seule personne avait réussit à choisir ce qu'il voulait voir. Mais les autres ne voyait que des moments passées, leurs moments… parfois utiles pour chercher des preuves contre certaines choses… Hermione était tout simplement ravie de pouvoir assister à un cours comme ceci. Elle sourit et prit un flacon qu'elle remplit avec le liquide orangé qu'il y avait dans son chaudron.
>>> 
>>> Harry était tout simplement ennuyé par les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de son professeur. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui apporter de revoir des choses passées ? Il connaissait suffisamment son passé pour le revoir petit par petit bout. Et quelle preuve irait-il chercher ? Des preuves que Rogue était de jours en jours toujours aussi, hargneux, toujours aussi détestable contre ses camarades ? Ça pas la peine, il s'en rendait compte tout seul. Depuis le premier jour, Rogue l'avait harcelé, le traitant de vermine. Le survivant ne pensa plus qu'à une seule chose sortir de ce cours, pour pouvoir profiter du soleil qui n'entrait pas dans ce cachot, qui servait de salle de classe.
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry, Ron et Hermione marchaient en direction du parc. Ils étaient complètement fatigués, sauf Hermione qui n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Lorsqu'ils furent assis contre un arbre, Harry prit enfin la peine de demander ce qui prenait à Hermione pour sourire de la sorte.
>>> 
>>> - Quoi ? C'est interdit de sourire, dit Hermione en tripotant quelque chose dans sa poche droite.
>>> 
>>> - Non, mais en sortant de chez Rogue, oui, dit Ron comme si c'était évident.
>>> 
>>> - Moi j'ai trouvé que ceci était vraiment passionnant. Voir son passé, quand on ne se souvient plus de certaines choses…
>>> 
>>> - Il n'y a pas les pensines pour ça ? Demanda Harry.
>>> 
>>> - Si, mais ce sont les souvenirs que tu ne veux plus avoir en tête. Tandis que cela, supposons que quelqu'un t'accuse de quelque chose dont tu es certaine de ne pas avoir fait. Tu avales cette potion et tu vas récupérer tes souvenirs. Harry toi qui veut devenir Auror tu devrais te montrer beaucoup plus intéressé par ce cours, et par les potions qu'il présente.
>>> 
>>> - Je ne vois pas de quoi on pourrait m'accuser moi, dit Harry pour clore la conversation.
>>> 
>>> - Je pensais aussi… commença Hermione en se mordant la lèvre, Harry peut-être que si tu maîtrisait cette potions tu pourrais remonter le temps de 17 années ! Pour… voir tes parents s'occuper de toi…
>>> 
>>> Harry fixait Hermione comme si elle était un génie, un dieu ou quelque chose comme ça. Que lui avait-il prit de ne pas penser a cela ? Hermione avait raison, il allait s'intéresser à cette potion, et il retournera dans ses souvenirs pour observer ses défunts parents. Il sauta au cou d'Hermione et lui fit un énorme baiser sur la joue. Celle-ci devint toute rouge, pas parce qu'Harry l'avait embrasser… mais parce qu'Harry l'étouffait tout simplement…
>>> 
>>> - Euh… Harry… commença Ron en tapotant sur l'épaule du jeune homme, euh… je crois que tu l'étouffes !
>>> 
>>> Harry qui souriait au anges, perdit son beau sourire et lâcha la jeune femme rouge. Il la regarda très inquiet.
>>> 
>>> - Hermione ça va ? Questionna-t-il en la tenant par les épaules.
>>> 
>>> - Je pense que ta réaction veut dire que c'est une bonne idée ?
>>> 
>>> - Oui ! Merci beaucoup !
>>> 
>>> - On s'y met dès ce soir, on travaillera et je te promets que tu vas y arriver !
>>> 
>>> - Oui… Ron tu veux nous aider ?
>>> 
>>> - Ecoute, tu vois je ne suis plus les potions moi, alors je pense que ça ne me servira strictement à rien. En plus Luna et moi ça commence à aller dans le bon chemin. Je l'ai même invitée…
>>> 
>>> - Ah oui ? Dit Hermione vraiment heureuse qu'il se décide enfin, où ça ?
>>> 
>>> - A visiter les boutiques de farces et attrapes et puis celle de friandises aussi, elle semble vraiment ravie !
>>> 
>>> - Je vois… et tu crois toi… que ça avances dans le droit chemin ? Ronald je te signale que ton invitation est ridicule !
>>> 
>>> - Comment ça ridicule ? Elle ne trouve pas elle !
>>> 
>>> - Elle ne veut s'en doute pas de blesser en disant le contraire…
>>> 
>>> - Tu es jalouse !
>>> 
>>> - Ah oui ? Jalouse de quoi ?
>>> 
>>> - Que j'arrive à avoir un rancart et pas toi ? Toi tu voudrai tellement plaire, mais tu rejette tous ceux qui t'invites pour la simple et bonne raison que… que…
>>> 
>>> Qu'elle trouvait tout ridicule, Harry sourit en se rappelant que toutes les disputes commençaient toujours comme ça. Il pouvait prévoir la suite, Hermione répondrait qu'elle a ses raisons, elle n'est pas là pour penser à autres choses, mais pour étudier. Puis elle se lèvera et partira vexer. Ensuite Ron se plaindra à lui, en disant qu'elle n'est pas normale. Harry trouvait ça amusant que Ron et Luna fassent ce genre de sortie. Ils étaient tous les deux spéciale, et allait si bien ensemble. Mais il ne comprenait jamais la réaction d'Hermione. Pourquoi faisait-elle toujours ceci ? Il n'en savait rien, puis il revint à la réalité quand Hermione lui adressa la parole.
>>> 
>>> - Je t'attendrais ce soir à la bibliothèque, dit-elle en se retournant et en partant.
>>> 
>>> - Elle est _DINGUE_ ! Rugit Ron.
>>> 
>>> - Vous l'êtes tous les deux, dit Harry en se levant… Luna vient vers toi…
>>> 
>>> - Ah oui ? C'est vrai ?
>>> 
>>> - Oui juste là, répliqua Harry en faisant un mouvement de tête en direction de la jeune fille, bon… je te laisse avec elle… et puis amuse toi bien… à ce soir !
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> Il n'était que 17 heures qu'Harry perdait déjà patience, assis sur une chaise de la bibliothèque. Il ne pouvait pas attendre ce soir, c'était impossible. Il voulait voir ses parents ! Pourquoi Hermione avait dit ce soir ? Il le savait bien sur… elle suivait énormément de cours… et là elle en avait un sur les moldus… elle devait suivre ce cour pour pouvoir faire son métier. Elle voulait travailler au ministère, et là il fallait bien les connaître les moldus. Même si elle en était une et qu'elle connaissait tout, plus que les sorciers. Elle disait que c'était un cours vraiment très intéressant. Mais pourquoi le jour où il avait besoin d'elle fallait que ça tombe, un maudit jour où elle finissait à 17h30.
>>> 
>>> Il avait sortit un livre pour passer le temps, mais le temps était toujours aussi lent. Même plus, en fait il ne lisait pas, juste les titres des chapitres. Il aurait été incapable de dire de quoi parlait ce gros livre. Puis il le ferma et vit sur la couverture, trucs pour faire des petites farces. Ça pouvait être amusant, il l'ouvrit et regarda le nom des personnes ayant emprunté ce livre à l'époque. Il sourit en voyant marqué le nom des jumeaux Weasley. Il y avait aussi celui d'Olivier Dubois, son ancien capitaine. Puis… il se figea en voyant le premier nom inscrit… James Potter… avec ses doigts il toucha l'écriture et sentit son cœur se resserrer. Il aurait tant voulu qu'un jour il voie cette écriture sur un bout de papier lui étant adressé. Il haïssait le destin…
>>> 
>>> - Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Hermione assise en face de lui.
>>> 
>>> - Quoi ?
>>> 
>>> Il leva la tête et vit Hermione devant lui, puis il regarda sa montre 17 heure 45. Le temps était passé comme l'éclaire ou quoi ?
>>> 
>>> - Je lisais, répondit-il en fermant le livre.
>>> 
>>> - La première page blanche ? Harry il n'y a rien d'écris tu sais !
>>> 
>>> - Si… deux simples mots… _James Potter_…
>>> 
>>> - Oh… je vois… euh… tu veux toujours le faire n'est-ce pas ?
>>> 
>>> - Bien sûr que oui Hermione…
>>> 
>>> - Bien ! Alors j'ai amené ceci, dit elle en sortant un flacon avec un liquide orangé. Ça vient du cours de potions qu'on avait avant. Donc il ne manque plus que le dernier ingrédient…
>>> 
>>> - Lequel ?
>>> 
>>> - Tu n'écoutes vraiment rien Harry ! C'est exaspérant !
>>> 
>>> - Désolé...
>>> 
>>> - Ce ne peut pire que Ron, dit elle en souriant, bon le dernier est une chose que tu as sur toi depuis longtemps.
>>> 
>>> - Un objet donc ?
>>> 
>>> - En quelque sorte, Rogue n'a pas eu le temps de finir le cour était déjà finit. Mais je pense que ce soit ça… qu'est-ce que tu as sur toi depuis longtemps ?
>>> 
>>> - Ben… je ne sais pas…
>>> 
>>> - UN CHEVEU! Oui c'est ça !
>>> 
>>> - Un cheveu ?
>>> 
>>> - Mais oui… voyons tu as ça depuis longtemps depuis que tu es née ! C'est une idée superbe !
>>> 
>>> Elle arracha un cheveu à Harry qui grimaça en se frottant la tête. Puis elle ouvrit le flacon et laissa tomber dedans le cheveu. La couleur devint orange rouge. Mais Hermione ne remarqua rien et tendit le flacon à Harry.
>>> 
>>> - Maintenant boit !
>>> 
>>> - Tu es sûr ?
>>> 
>>> - Oui !
>>> 
>>> Harry prit le flacon le porta à ses lèvres, et avala le tout. Il fit une énorme grimace, prit par des nausées il laissa le flacon s'écraser sur le sol. Il regarda Hermione qui semblait disparaître de sa vue, il voyait des étoiles noires et blanches devant ses yeux. Il était prit par des coups de chaleur, et le goût de la potion lui remonta et il recracha tout. Puis il ne vit et ne sentit plus rien, il entendait juste Hermione s'étouffer puis plus rien.
>>> 
>>> Hermione regarda Harry qui venait tout juste d'avaler le liquide. Puis en le voyant pâle, elle s'inquiétant et ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer quelque chose, mais Harry venait juste de recracher le liquide. Et manque de bol tout alla dans la bouche de la jeune fille qui s'étouffa et fut forcé d'avaler. Elle se mit à trembler et vit Harry perdre conscience, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire elle aussi.
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> Harry ouvrit les yeux, et la vue qui s'offrait à lui était flou. Il avait horriblement mal à la tête, qu'il ferma immédiatement les yeux. Qui étaient entrain de le frapper à la tête ? Il avait si mal…
>>> 
>>> - Oh ! Par Merlin ! Cria une voix, tu as vu la ressemblance ?
>>> 
>>> - Oui… c'est vraiment incroyable… c'est lui non ?
>>> 
>>> - Non, il vient juste de partir en retenue et on la vu sortir !
>>> 
>>> - C'est vrai tu as raison ! Et tu la connais la fille à côt ?
>>> 
>>> - Non plus… mais elle est très jolie… je me demande qui ce sont ?
>>> 
>>> - Oui moi aussi…
>>> 
>>> Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir qui parlait. Mais il voyait toujours flou, il passa sa main sur son visage pour vérifier si ses lunettes étaient toujours là. Oui toujours là… pourquoi alors il voyait si flou… il sentit une main lui soulever la tête, et une autre frôler son front.
>>> 
>>> - Et toi ça va ? Demanda la deuxième voix à Harry.
>>> 
>>> - Non… j'ai mal…, répondit le survivant.
>>> 
>>> - Essaye de te lever…
>>> 
>>> - Ok…
>>> 
>>> Pourtant il n'y arrivait pas, mais sa vue devenait de plus en plus normal. Enfin il pus voir correctement la personne qui lui parlait… il était plutôt grand, le cheveux court châtain clair et les yeux… étrange… il ne pouvait reconnaître la couleur… tout ce qu'il pouvait dire était qu'ils étaient fatigués. Harry regarda la personne, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Mais qui ?
>>> 
>>> Puis il regarda un peu plus haut et vit une personne avec les cheveux mi-long noir. Le jeune homme avait les yeux gris, et Harry la reconnaissait aussi. Mais il était encore incapable de mettre un nom sur le physique du jeune homme. Il remarque qu'il tenait dans ses bras Hermione qui s'éveillait doucement.
>>> 
>>> - Hermione… dit Harry…
>>> 
>>> - Donc cette belle créature se prénomme Hermione, répliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux noir en souriant.
>>> 
>>> - Oh… Sirius quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter ?!
>>> 
>>> - Rémus, laisse moi donc… est-ce ma faute si les femmes me plaisent tant ?
>>> 
>>> Rémus, Sirius ? Non cela était tout à fait impossible. Puis il se rendit compte que les deux jeunes hommes, leurs ressemblait énormément. Où était-il ? Pour que son parrain et le professeur Lupin soient ici avec eux jeunes ?
>>> 
>>> A suivre…
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> **Voilà le début de cette histoire, j'ai voulu faire cette histoire pour que le petit Harry rencontre enfin ses parents… peut-être que ce n'était pas dans les circonstances qu'il voulait mais bon ça c'est fait comme ça… en tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plus pour ce premier chapitre…**


	2. Présentations d'un groupe

**Dans leurs réalit**

****

**Résum : **Suite à une erreur Harry et Hermione sont envoyés à l'époque des Maraudeurs… Harry rencontrera ses parents… même si tout semble parfaits, retourner dans le passé n'est qu'une énorme erreur…

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici mon deuxième chapitre. Et j'ai oublié de présiser, que cette histoire et un peu une comédie musicale. Dans certains chapitre, il y aura des chansons, mais pas dans tous, donc c'est moitié moitié.

**Chapitre 2**

**Présentations d'un groupe !**

Rémus, Sirius ? Non cela était tout à fait impossible. Puis il se rendit compte que les deux jeunes hommes, leurs ressemblait énormément. Où était-il ? Pour que son parrain et le professeur Lupin soient ici avec eux jeunes ? Il devait rêver, il se pinça le bras et vit qu'il éprouva de suite une petite douleur. Ce n'était pas un rêve ! Mais…

« Salut, moi c'est Remus Lupin et voici Sirius Black, dit Lupin en souriant. Tu ne serais pas par hasard de la famille de James Potter ? »

Son père était ici lui aussi ? Donc sa mère aussi…

« Non… je ne connais pas, mentit Harry en se levant. Je suis Harry Granger… et voici ma sœur Hermione. »

« Tu as une très belle sœur Harry, dit Sirius en regardant la belle brune qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Vraiment belle. »

« Je sais oui… »

« Harry, murmura Hermione en levant ses paupière puis en voyant que ce n'était pas Harry en poussa un cris et donna des coups à Sirius. Lâchez moi ! Laissez moi descendre, espèce de… »

« En tout cas, Patmol, elle est très aimable avec toi, dit Remus en retenant un rire. »

« Très drôle, réplique le concerner en posant Hermione à terre qui couru près d'Harry. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal Hermione. »

Elle le regarda furieusement et prit le bras d'Harry et lui conduit hors de la salle commune.

« C'est qui ceux l ! Des nouveaux ? Interrogea Hermione. »

« Non… c'est plutôt nous les nouveaux ! »

« Harry, arrête de boire. On est ici depuis notre première année. On ne peut pas être nouveaux ! »

« On est à l'époque de mes parents ! »

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« Oui… et les deux personnes qui était là-bas. Ce sont Sirius et le professeur Lupin ! »

« On aurait donc remonter le temps ? »

« J'en ai bien peur oui… »

Hermione regarda puis sourit.

« C'est fantastique ! On va pouvoir rencontrer tes parents ! Tu ne t'en rends donc pas compte ? »

« Si… mais, ma ressemblance avec mon père est un problème. Et puis on ne peut pas rester éternellement ici. »

« Je le sais bien, mais pour le moment on va devoir attendre ! Ce soir on ira voir Dumbledore. Il devra nous écouter, et essayer de nous renvoyer immédiatement dans notre vie ! »

« Pourquoi se soir ? »

« J'ai pensé le temps que tu rencontres James et Lily… »

« Et Peter, je pourrais le tuer, après tout on ne fait pas partie de ce monde ! »

« NON ! Hurla Hermione. On ne peut pas changer le passé, si une chose ne se passe pas comme avant tout cela veut dire, que nous serons différent. Du moins toi, et puis sans la trahison de Pettigrow qui sait ce qui serait arriv ? »

« Mais on pourrait changer tout, justement je grandirait avec mes parents ! »

« Et… »

Harry n'entendit pas ce qu'elle disait, son regard s'était posé sur une jeune fille qui était adossé contre le mur. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient ondulé sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux gris le fixaient d'un air étrange. Harry n'avait jamais vu une telle beauté, quelque chose de si magnifique. Ce qui lui paraissait étrange c'était qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il lui fit un léger sourire, qu'elle répondit par un sourire elle aussi. Il vit ensuite un garçon qui devait avoir son age prendre place juste devant cette belle créature. Il soupira et éprouva une profonde envie d'être à sa place, en voyant qu'il mit sa main entre celle de la jeune fille.

« Tu m'a comprit Harry ? Demande Hermione sans se douter qu'il ne l'avait en aucun cas écouter. »

« Oui bien sur ! »

« Bien donc ce soir on rentre chez nous ! »

« … »

Il regarda à nouveau le mur où la jeune fille était adossée. Mais elle n'était plus là, elle avait du partir avec ce garçon. Puis quelqu'un lui tapota le bras.

« Excuse moi, mais tu es juste devant le tableau et il faut que j'entre dans ma salle commune, dit une jeune fille à la chevelure au brun et des yeux verts, ceux d'Harry. »

« Oh… désolé… dit-il en la fixant. »

« Potter pas besoin de me regarder comme ça ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne sortirai jamais avec toi ! »

« Il n'est pas Potter, dit Hermione en souriant. Tu dois le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, je suis Hermione Granger et voici Harry… »

« Granger, coupa Harry en souriant, son frère… »

« Vous ne vous ressembler pas, tu ressembles plutôt à Potter. Moi c'est Lily Evans. Vous êtes nouveaux ? »

« Nous sommes stagiaires, répondit Hermione en souriant d'un air paniquer. On a un devoir à rédiger pour notre école ! »

« Vous venez d'o ? »

« D'Irlande… dit Harry, c'était le premier pays qui lui venait en tête, il avait repensé aux gagnant de la coupe du monde de Quiddicht. »

« Oh… j'ai lu beaucoup de chose sur les écoles là-bas. »

« Peut-être que tu connais _Tovervoor,_ dit Hermione en souriant, heureusement qu'elle aussi lisait. »

« Oui, mon oncle a fait ses études là-bas. Si vous voulez, je peux vous présenter mes amies. »

« Avec plaisir, dit Harry en souriant, sa mère était présente devant lui, il pouvait lui parler. »

Il lui sourit et lui conduisit jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Hermione semblait ravie de se retrouver à cet endroit. Et Harry était ravie d'être ici avec Lily. Enfin il s'arrêtèrent devant une table, ou deux filles se disputaient.

« NON, tu ne vois pas Melissa que le sang de licorne est… »

« OH !!! Si je sais qu'il est pur et tout ça… »

« Et que quiconque le boit est maudit, termina Harry en souriant, les deux jeunes filles le regardèrent impressionner. »

« Potter, tu suis les cours maintenant ? »

« Oh Lizzie ce n'est pas Potter, c'est un stagiaire qui vient de Tovervoor, dit Lily en souriant. »

« Oh, mois je m'appelle Elizabeth, dit la jeune fille au cheveux noir, mais je t'en supplie appelle moi Lizzie. Parce que sinon ça fait trop snob. »

« Et moi je suis Melissa, dit la deuxième en souriant, ses cheveux étaient bruns et mal coiffés, comme ceux d'Hermione, pensa Harry. Et toi tu es ? »

« Je suis Harry Granger et voici ma sœur Hermione. »

Hermione leurs sourirent et s'assirent à côté d'elle en regardant les notes qu'elles avait rédigées. Puis avec un légère fureur leur reprochait les quelques fautes qu'elles avaient. Puis Lizzie leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mon Dieu, qu'avons-nous fait pour avoir une deuxième Lily !!! »

« HEY !!! Dirent en même temps Lily et Hermione, puis les trois autres se mirent à rire. »

« Vous rigoler à quelles blagues ? Celles que nous avons faîtes auparavant ? Questionne un jeune hommes, puis trois rirent différent suivirent. »

« POTTER, hurla Lily en se levant. Tu n'es pas le bien venu ici, et tes blagues stupides ne sont pas drôle ! Tu devrais arrêter et te rendre compte que ta tête gonfle ! »

« Sa tête est très bien Evans, dit Sirius en la regardant d'un air amuser. Avec toutes les filles qui lui courent après. »

« Et pourquoi leurs court-elle après Black ? Demanda Lizzie en soupirant. Parce qu'elle se sentent protéger de quelconque menace. Tu sais elles doivent se dire que si elles sortent avec l'un d'entre vous, elle serait peut-être épargné. »

« On ne s'en prend pas aux innocents ! Dit Remus en souriant. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai que Rogue est innocent, alors rappelé moi pourquoi vous l'emmerder toujours ? Demanda Melissa en se mêlant à la petite dispute. »

« C'est un cas particulier, dit timidement Peter. »

« Et les autres Serpentard ? Demanda sèchement Lily. Lestrange ? Malefoy ? Tes cousines Black ? »

Black se mit à enrager, et Harry comprit pourquoi, il refusait tout line de parenté avec sa famille. Il était près à se jeter sur elle, mais James le retenait, en lui tenant fermement le bras.

« Je n'ai pas de cousines ! Hurla Sirius, ce qui fut cause d'un long chuuuuut que la bibliothécaire venait de faire, pour réclamer le silence. Ne parle pas de choses que tu ne connais pas Evans ! »

« Il se trouve que je connais plus de choses que tu ne peux imaginer ! »

« Calmez vous, dit Harry en se mettant entre sa mère et son parrain. On dirait des gamins, Sirius excuse là et Lily excuse le. »

Les deux grognèrent et les maraudeurs partirent. Harry fut triste que son père ne lui ait prêté aucune intention. Trop occupé à fixer sa chère mère. Comment ont-ils pus se trouver ensemble ses deux là. Hermione se leva et mit sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Elle devait se douter de la frustration de celui-ci, puis il se retourna vers elle.

« Allons voir Dumbledore maintenant, dit-il en sortant de la pièce sans prêter la moindre intentions aux trois filles. »

« D'accords, dit Hermione en regardant Lily, Melissa et Lizzie, puis elle leurs dit au revoir d'un signe de main. »

Hermione avait du mal à suivre Harry sui se précipitait vers le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Il voulait rentré chez lui, voir ses parents était vraiment merveilleux. Mais les voir sans arrêt se disputer, c'était tout simplement affreux. Son cœur se resserrait, il avait l'impression que ses parents se haïssaient.

« Et maintenant ? Demanda Hermione en se trouvant devant la porte du bureau. Comment on fait pour trouver le mot de passe ? »

« Réfléchis à des noms de sucreries, de nourriture, répondit Harry. Euh… Chocogrenouille, Artichaut, sorbet fraise ! »

« Harry ce n'est pas en disant des noms débiles qu'on va trouver le mot de passe, dit Hermione exaspér ! C'est comme si le mot de passe était chaussette multicolore ! »

Les deux sursautèrent en voyant la porte ouvrir le passage. Harry regarda Hermione d'un air qui voulait dire : « Tu disais ? ». Puis les deux montèrent l'escalier qui tournait sur lui-même. Arrivé devant la porte en bois de chêne Hermione encouragea le survivant d'entrer.

« Voici nos élèves voyageurs du temps, dit calmement Dumbledore, pendant que les deux entrèrent dans le bureau. Venez vous assoire, la discussion sera longue. »

« Comment savez vous ? Demanda Hermione. »

A suivre.

Voila mon chapitre 2 ! Alors verdict ? En tout cas merci a vous tous c'est vraiment géniale que vous aimez, et que vous complimenté cette histoire.

A votre avis c'est qui cette belle brune ? Et comment Dumbledore sait ce qui c'est pass ?

**_Réponse aux review :_**

****

**_M4r13 : Merci !_**

****

**_Nfertari_****_ : Merci, et c'est dégoûtant mais bon c la faute à pas de chance !_**

****

**_Meganne_****_ Malefoy : MERCI !_**

****

**_Amy Evans : Moi je ne suis pas si fan de ce couple mais ça peut être amusant et puis c'est vrai que d'un coté les deux ensembles ils sont trop chou ! Merci à toi_**

****

**_Patmol_****_ Potter : Oua merveilleuse cette review ! Sa me touche bcp ! Et c'est vrai que c'est bizarre mais… enfin c comme ça lol. Merci_**

****

**_Lisia_****_ : Je suis désolé, mais je l'ai rangé dans les couples Hermione/Sirius, donc ce ne sera pas possible pour cette histoire. Mais merci d'adorer !!_**

****

**_Grenneyes_****_ : Au plus vite je sais pas, mais j'ai continué. MERCI !!!_**

****

**_Sybylle_****_ : Oua merci, merci beaucoup !_**

****

**_Gedauphin_****_ : Merci !_**

****

**_Diabella_****_ : Merci ! _**

****

**_Vicky_****_-j : lol, merci beaucoup !_**

****

**_Ju171 : j'espere que ce chapitre ta aussi plus !_**

****

****


	3. Histoire de dimensions

**Dans leurs réalitée**

****

**Résumé : **Suite à une erreur Harry et Hermione sont envoyés à l'époque des Maraudeurs… Harry rencontrera ses parents… même si tout semble parfaits, retourner dans le passé n'est qu'une énorme erreur…

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici mon troisième chapitre, je suis telement désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis. Le pire c'est que maintenant ça va mettre plus de temps puisque je suis rentré au lycée, et il parait que la seconde est très dur!!!! mais vraiment pardon! Et j'ai oublié de présiser, que cette histoire et un peu une comédie musicale. Dans certains chapitres, il y aura des chansons, mais pas dans tous, donc c'est moitié moitié.

**Chapitre 3**

**Histoire de dimensions !**

« Voici nos élèves voyageurs du temps, dit calmement Dumbledore, pendant que les deux entrèrent dans le bureau. Venez vous assoire, la discussion sera longue. »

« Comment savez vous ? Demanda Hermione. »

« Ils se trouvent que je sais plus de choses que les idiots d'élèves qui étudies dans mon école, dit-il toujours aussi calme, ce qui provoque un énorme étonnement de la par de deux sorciers. Bien… qu'elle est la plus grosse connerie que vous venez de faire ? »

« Ben j'imagine que… commença Harry en trouvant Dumbledore étrange. »

« Vous imaginez ? Interrompit le directeur en mettant ses lunettes demi-lunes. Vous savez que remonter le temps est la chose la plus stupide que l'on puisse faire. Parce que vous devez savoir, mes chers, que nous n'avons pas les moyens de renvoyer les débiles personne dans leurs réalités ! »

« Mais professeur, nous ne l'avons pas fait exprès, risqua Hermione en regardant ses chaussures. Ce fut une erreur, nous savons très bien que nous ne pouvons pas, rester ici. »

« Mais pourtant c'est ce qui va se passer, dit Dumbledore en la foudroyant du regard. Ecoutez moi bien, je sais d'où vous venez. D'une autre dimension que la notre, ici c'est la dimension 21, et vous êtes dans la numéro 7. »

« Mais c'est impossible, toutes les dimensions existante sont détruite ! »

« Non, pas du tout, celle-ci à survécu, on a fait un certain pacte, ne jamais voyager d'une dimensions à l'autre, répondit-il en se levant. Nous savions qu'il y avait un moyen de visiter toutes les dimensions existantes, mais comme notre seul moyen de survie était de ne pas franchir les porte de la notre, nous n'avons pas cherché de moyens de le faire. Et toutes les autres ont refusés, ce qui a provoqué leurs destructions ! »

« Et la numéro 7 à aussi accepter ? Demanda Harry en regardant Dumbledore caresser son phénix. »

« Non, pour la simple et unique raison, que les destructeur viennent de la numéro 7, expliqua le directeur. Et sachez qu'ici est la présent et en aucun cas le futur. Donc tout ce que vous feriez ne changera rien de votre monde. Mais je vous demande de ne pas révéler l'existence de votre véritable vie. Si quelqu'un l'apprend, ce sera la fin pour la dimension 21. Et aussi sachez que certaines personnes sont différentes de votre dimensions, donc ne faîte pas de bêtise en pensant que la personne est mauvaise ! »

« Professeur, qu'allons nous faire ? Demanda Harry en regardant Hermione qui s'apprêtait à demander la même chose. Est-ce que nous devons rester ici ? »

« Oui, mais buvez ceci, dit-il en tendant un verre, personne alors ne remarquera la ressemblance entre vous et James Potter. Et je vous prie de bien vouloir me laisser à mon travail. Vous serez dans les mêmes maisons qu'à votre dimension. »

Harry but le contenue du verre et sortit du bureau en compagnie d'Hermione. Tout cela était étrange, il existait plusieurs dimensions. Ce qui veut dire que tout était différent de sa vie. Ce n'était pas ses parents qu'il avait rencontré, peut-être qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre James et Lily. Peut-être qu'il n'y aura aucune trahison de Pettigrow. Alors peut-être que Sirius n'ira jamais à Azkaban et que jamais il ne mourra.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda Hermione en regardant Harry perdu dans ses pensé. »

« Oui, répondit-il en soupirant, ici tout est différent, mais ça veut dire que ce ne sont pas mes parents que j'ai rencontré. »

« Ils sont comme, répondit Hermione en souriant, ici nous sommes au présent, nos acte ne changera rien de notre existence, vivons juste comme nous avons l'habitude de le faire. Et tout ira bien. »

« Hey, les nouveaux vous avez été répartie ? demanda James accompagner de Sirius, Remus et Peter. »

« Oui, dit Hermione en soupirant, Sirius était ridicule de la regarder avec un air coquin. Nous sommes à Gryffondor, et Sirius pas besoin de me regarder comme ça tu me fais aucun effet »

« Merci, dit Remus en rigolant, on ne supportait plus que toutes les filles tombait dans ses bras. Enfin une qui résiste. »

« Oh ça va, broncha Sirius en bondant ce qui provoqua un fous rire de la part des autres marrandeurs. Bon vous avez finit ? »

« NON ! »

Il regarda ses trois amis pouffer de rire, puis il soupira et regarda la jeune fille que venait vers lui. Son regard devint aussitôt noir comme tout. Harry avala sa salive, c'était la même personne qu'il avait aperçut quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle s'arrêta devant Sirius.

« Bonjour cher cousin, dit-il en le regardant sans aucune affection. Tu te souviens du dîner de ce soir ? »

« Oui, mais tu diras à _ta_ chère famille que je n'ai pas la moindre envie de venir, répliqua Sirius en gardant son regard noir. Cette fois ci je ne veux pas entendre vos salades de sang pur toute une soirée. »

« Impossible mon chou, c'est ta famille aussi, dit-il en posant son regard sur les maraudeur, et pas ces trois idiots ! »

« Je ne viendrais pas, dit-il, et ces trois idiots ont plus de valeur que tous les membres de ta stupides famille ! »

« C'est cela que tu appelles remplaçant de ton sang ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. En plus nous avons deux nouveaux remplaçant, dont une qui est pour une nuit. La pauvre je n'aimerai pas être à sa place, se faire utiliser par toi ! »

« Je ne suis pas sa copines d'une nuit, intervint Hermione en la foudroyant du regard. »

« Je ne t'ai rien demander à toi ! Et tu es ?

« Hermione Granger, et toi ? »

« Bellatrix Black, dit-il en souriant bon je vais y aller, et n'oublie pas le dîner Sirius ! »

Elle s'éloigna et Harry écarquilla les yeux, avait-il bien entendue ? Elle était Bellatrix Black ? Celle qui tuerait Sirius dans un combat, pourquoi devait-elle être si belle. Sirius remarqua le regard rêveur d'Harry et le secoua.

« Hey mecs, réveille toi, dit-il en le secouant de plus en plus fort, elle est mauvaise très mauvaise ! »

« Ouais j'avais remarquer, dit le survivant en essayant de se dégager des bras de Sirius, mais tu sais que tu peux arrêter de me secouer ! »

« Oh pardon, mais merde arrêter vous, dit Sirius en voyant ses trois amis mort de rire. Vous êtes… »

« Allez vient mon petit, dit James en tirant sur le bras de Sirius. Nous avons des choses à faire, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Cheveux rose ? »

Sirius se mit à son tour à rire, puis après avoir saluer Hermione et Harry, ils s'éloignèrent en parlant de cheveux, de roses, de potions. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

Hermione regardait les trois amis de dos et se mit à sourire, puis son sourire disparut tout aussitôt, et elle se tourna d'une vitesse folle vers Harry.

« Mon dieu, Harry, s'écria Hermione en secouant à son tour le survivant, je sais pourquoi on est ici ! »

« Et pourquoi ? Et pas besoin d'imiter Sirius »

« Désoler, s'excusa-t-elle, mais si nous sommes ici, c'est peut-être pour empêcher les erreurs qui sont arrivé dans notre dimensions. Empêcher la mort de tes parents, celle de Sirius, et tout le reste ! »

« Mais Dumbledore, a dit que les personne pouvait être différente de chez nous ! »

« C'est vrais mais pour l'instant il n'y a eu qu'une différence, et c'est Dumbledore. Sinon tout le monde à l'air pareil. »

Harry vit sa mère passer, elle était accompagnée d'un jeune homme. Et ils se tenaient la main, cela énerva Harry. Pour lui se mère n'aimerait que son père et pas un idiot comme ça. Mais qu'en savait-il il n'était peut-être pas idiot. Peut-être que c'était ça qu'il fallait. Empêcher ses parents de se mettre ensemble.

« Alors changeons leurs vie, dit sombrement Harry, même si tout dois alors changer. Même si je ne dois jamais exister ! »

À suivre.

**_M4r13 : Merci beaucoup !!!_**

****

**_Patmol_****_ Potter : Encore une fois j'ai été longue !! Pardon, mille fois pardon !! Mais merci beaucoup !!!_**

****

**_Princesse Magique : Merci beaucoup !!!_**

****

**_Gaelle_****_ Gryffondor : Merci beaucoup !!!_**

****

**_Vengeresse : Oui c'est un couple Hermione Granger !!! Moi aussi j'aime bien je les trouve trop chou ensemble !!! Merci beaucoup !!!_**

****

**_Hermignonne-1133 : Vite je ne l'ai pas fait vite, mais voici la suite et désolé pour le temps !!! Mais merci beaucoup !!!_**

****

**_MERCI A VOUS TOUT JE VOUS AIME !!!!!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
